Eijiro Kirishima
|Gōken Hīrō Reddo Raiotto}} |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |teams = Team Bakugou |debut = Chapter 3 |debutanime = Episode 5 |voice = Toshiki Masuda |eng voice = Justin Cook |image gallery = Yes |status = Alive |birthplace = Chiba Prefecture}} is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Eijirou has spiky red hair that looks like horns and he has a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken as a single long eyelash. Despite his young age, Eijirou possesses an impressive physique and a muscular body. In his Hero Costume, he wears a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a mask that somewhat resembles the same mask that the main character of Akumetsu wears. His costume looks like an Aka Oni (red troll-like creature). Personality Eijirou is a very boisterous, outgoing guy with a fondness for the concept of manliness, often using the terms "manly" and "unmanly" to describe stuff he does or doesn't like. Those who showcase a noble, brave or determined attitude tend to emotionally move him to tears, quickly earning his complete admiration, respect and friendship. Similarly, he will call out traits that are the opposite of that, such as cowardice and dirty play. He is also a big fan of Crimson Riot, a retro hero that he takes inspiration from, including his own hero name. Eijirou is honest and kind-hearted, with All Might praising his heroic spirit. In addition, he seems capable of making friends with most people, as he is one of the few classmates who is friends with both Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya. Eijirou is very dedicated to his friends and is even willing to break the law and the rules in order to help them, showing regret if he becomes unable to do so. Eijirou has stated more than once that he doesn't think very highly of his own Hardening Quirk, thinking that it lacks the flashiness usually found in the Pro Hero scene. In fact, he will get downright offended if he finds someone with a similar Quirk. Regardless, Eijirou is a confident and hot-blooded fighter, although not to the same degree as Katsuki. However, he does not shy away from comparing himself to Katsuki, with Izuku stating that the two have managed to develop a relationship between equals. Because of this, Eijirou is notably one of the few people that Katsuki holds some respect for. History When he was 3 years old, he was in bed and woke up since he had to go to the bathroom. When he rubbed his eye, his Quirk manifested for the first time. This made his hand harden and caused Eijirou to cut himself, which left a scar on his right eye. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Eijirou is introduced at his desk, alongside the other Class 1-A students. Shortly afterwards, the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shouta Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 5 After Shouta threatens to expel the lowest ranking student, Eijirou is shocked by his announcement.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6 Battle Trial Arc Later on, when All Might visits Class 1-A, and announces the Trial of Battle, Eijirou, along with some his classmates, become excited.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7 For the Battle Trial, Eijirou and Hanta Sero become "Team J" after being randomly put together. While observing the battle between Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, Eijirou says Katsuki's a cheater for ambushing Midoriya and claims that an ambush is "unmanly".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 8 Continuing in watching the battle between Katsuki and Midoriya, he questions what they're saying, as there's no sound through the surveillance footage. Shocked after witnessing Katsuki's large attack on Midoriya, he claims it's meant to be a lesson.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 9 Asking All Might to put a stop between the Midoriya and Katsuki fight, he tells him Katsuki has gone nuts and will kill him. Still watching the fight between the two students, he is shocked to see them continuing to fight. He then pleads to All Might, claiming enough is enough.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 10 Watching the match between Shouto Todoroki vs Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure, Eijirou and All Might begin to shiver when Shouto uses his Ice Quirk. Later on after the battle trials, when Midoriya returns to class, Eijirou along with his other classmates surround him praising his performance during the Battle Trial. He then introduces himself.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 11 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc During Shouta Aizawa's class, when he announces Class 1-A needs a president, Eijirou and his classmates become ecstatic. He says he wants to become class president, and asks to be picked. When Tenya Iida says it must be settled by a vote, he tells him everyone will just vote for themselves. During the students' dinner break, all U.A. students are told to evacuate. While he evacuates, Eijirou becomes trapped in the crowd of students and shouts at everyone to stop and to go slow. When everyone returns to Class 1-A, Izuku suggests for Tenya to become class president for his earlier actions. Eijirou supports Midoriya's suggestion, praising his earlier actions and claims he wouldn't have minded him as president.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 12 When the villains appear at the U.S.J, Eijirou is seen evacuating with his class, but Kurogiri uses his Quirk and warps him, along with Katsuki, to the Ruins Zone of the U.S.J. They battle the villains there and defeat them. Eijirou says that they should go and save the others, worrying about his classmates that don't have battle-effective Quirks. Katsuki, however, decides to go and fight Kurogiri instead, much to Eijirou's surprise. After hearing Katsuki's reasoning to go and fight Kurogiri, Eijirou notices Katsuki's calm attitude, much to Katsuki's chagrin. Eijirou decides to go with Katsuki. He is then seen attacking Tomura Shigaraki, but Shigaraki dodges his punch. Sports Festival Arc Eijirou participates in the Obstacle Race. He manages to finish the event, placing ninth, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Eijirou teams up with Katsuki for the Human Cavalry Battle, saying that they will get Izuku's ten million points. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Katsuki jumps into the air and tries to attack Izuku with Explosion, but Fumikage Tokoyami uses his Dark Shadow to block it. Hanta uses his Quirk to catch Katsuki so that he can land safely back on his team's formation, which Eijirou praises Hanta for. After Neito Monoma takes his headband without trouble and mocks him for always being attacked by villains every year, this made Katsuki enraged and tells Eijirou that their plans have changed; before they take Izuku's ten million points, they will defeat Neito's team. Katsuki battles against Neito, but Neito copies and uses Katsuki's Quirk against him. Katsuki tries to attack Neito again, but he copies and uses Eijirou's Quirk to block him and shrugs him off. Eijirou then warns Katsuki not to attack on his own. After Katsuki grabs two of Neito's headbands and Hanta reels him back onto the formation, Eijirou states that they have placed high enough. However, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk, and Mina use her acid. Eijirou and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten million point headband and Eijirou goes with his team to where Izuku's and Shouto's teams are. Eijirou and his team reach their destination, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Eijirou and his team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu.png Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu 2.png Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu 3.png Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu 4.png Draw.png Tetsutetsu and Eijirou's Arm Wrestling Match.png The final event is a tournament event and Eijirou's first match is against Tetsutetsu. Eijirou faces Tetsutetsu in his first round match. However, Eijirou fist fights Tetsutetsu to a draw, causing them to participate in an arm wrestling game to determine who will advance to the next round. After Katsuki defeats Ochako Uraraka, Eijirou faces Tetsutetsu in their arm wrestling game to decide the tiebreaker. Eijirou manages to defeat Tetsutetsu in the arm wrestling game, thus allowing Eijirou to advance to the second round. Eijirou tells Tetsutetsu that it was a fine match. Eijirou goes to sit down next to his class, noting that the match between Izuku and Shouto has begun. Eijirou tells Katsuki that he is next, to which Katsuki replies that he is going to beat him to death, causing Eijirou to jokingly comment that he'd like to see him try. Eijirou then states to Katsuki that both he and Shouto can send out lots of strong attacks without breaking a sweat, causing Katsuki to tell Eijirou that Quirks are physical functions. Like running too much causes you to run out of breath, Quirks have limits too. Eijirou faces his opponent, Katsuki, in his second round match. During the match, both Eijirou and Katsuki hit each other directly with their Quirks, but Eijirou's hardened skin dampens Katsuki's Explosion while Katsuki is injured by Eijirou's hardened punch, causing a cut on Katsuki's face. Eijirou attacks Katsuki with hardened swipes, but Katsuki evades them. Katsuki eventually manages to hit and injure Eijirou with an Explosion. Eijirou is then assaulted by Katsuki's continuous barrage of Explosions that not only breaks through Eijirou's Hardening, but badly injures Eijirou as well. Eijirou is knocked out by Katsuki's Explosion barrage, causing Eijirou to lose, and eliminates him from the tournament event. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki ends, Eijirou comments on Fumikage's Quirk being weak to light. Eijirou, along with his class, watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Eijirou comments that Katsuki has been in a fury ever since he woke up after being knocked out at the end of his final match.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Eijirou is in class. During the Hero Informatics Period, Shouta presents the Pro Hero nominations, which reveals that Eijirou received 68 Pro Hero nominations. Eijiou comments that the top two nominations are in reverse and Hanta replies that it is because the Pro Heroes seeing Katsuki in a straight jacket must have scared them off. After Tsuyu presents her Hero name, Eijirou reveals his Hero name: |Gōken Hīrō Reddo Raiotto}}. Midnight comments that his Hero name is a nod to Crimson Riot. Eijirou replies to her that it is and, although it is retro, the Hero image he is aiming for is similar to Crimson Riot. Midnight comments that since he will be carrying the name of a Pro Hero he looks up to, he will be hit with corresponding pressure, to which Eijirou states that he can handle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Eijirou is given his personalized work place list in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. Afterwards, Eijirou states that he wants to train at a work place that specializes in urban counter villainy. On the day of the work place training, Eijirou is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Eijirou's workplace of choice is revealed to be Fourth Kind's Hero office. At the office, Fourth Kind explains to Eijirou about his salary; that he receives it from the government. Suddenly, Eijirou sees that Tetsutetsu is in the office as well, surprising Eijirou. Eijirou greets Tetsutetsu with a hand shake. Fourth Kind decides to explain to Eijirou and Tetsutetsu what his office's practical operations are.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 The workplace training comes to an end and Eijirou returns to U.A.. In Class 1-A, Eijirou and Hanta laugh at Katsuki's new hairstyle, causing Katsuki to retaliate in anger.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Eijirou is in the boys' locker room changing into his school uniform. Eijrou states that he needs to focus on his maneuverability.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Eijirou notes that Momo Yaoyorozu is being virtuous, to which Katsuki angrily reminds him that he is also virtuous, saying that he will tutor him until he bleeds (since he has the third highest grade in the class). After Katsuki storms out of class, Eijirou says that its been a while since he has seen Katsuki like that. On the day of the exercise test, Nedzu reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting the U.A. teachers in their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Eijirou is paired with Rikidou and they must face Cementoss in their test exercise. Rikidou Satou, Eijirou, and Cementoss arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Cementoss explains the 30 minute test; Rikidou and Eijirou must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Eijirou and Rikidou keep smashing their way through Cementoss' cement walls, but the more walls they destroy, the more walls Cementoss keeps creating to keep them at bay. Cementoss tells Eijirou and Rikidou that their weakness is drawn out battles and advises the duo to push their strength to the limit. Eijirou and Rikidou are unable to get past Cementoss' walls by the time the End of Term Test finishes and as a result, they fail.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at U.A., Eijirou is crestfallen that he is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Izuku tries to cheer up those who failed, but Denki launches a comical tirade at Izuku. Soon, Shouta enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, shocking Eijirou. However, Eijirou will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Eijirou along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping mall, Eijirou sees that everyone has different needs and suggests splitting up for now and meeting up later.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussy-Cats. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don't arrive there by 12:30 pm won't be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji Kouda tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. The journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Eijirou trains with his class. On the night of the third day, the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad attack the camp. During the attack, Eijirou is in the facility being protected by Blood King. A Dabi clone attacks the facility only for the threat to be dealt with quickly by Shouta. Eijirou asks Shouta to allow him to fight, but Shouta orders him to stay in the facility. After the attack is over, the training camp ends and Eijirou returns home. Two days later, Eijirou goes to the hospital to visit Izuku. Eijirou tells Izuku that they can save Katsuki thanks to a transmitter being planted on one of the villains by Momo and Yousetsu. Tenya deduces that Eijirou wants Momo to create a device for themselves so that Class 1-A can track down and rescue Katsuki themselves. Tenya demands that the rescue of Katsuki be left to the Pro Heroes, but Eijirou is tired of being unable to do anything that will make him a Hero and a friend, causing them to get into an argument. After being calmed down by Denki and Tsuyu, although he fully aware that the matter should be dealt by professionals, Eijirou encourages Izuku to go through with the plan as it will allow him to reach and save Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Most of Class 1-A are against the plan. After the doctor requests the class to leave, Eijirou tells Izuku that he and Shouto will be waiting outside the hospital tonight for him and Momo so that they can go and rescue Katsuki. Hideout Raid Arc Later that night, Shouto along Eijirou wait for Izuku and Momo. Izuku and Momo arrive but before Momo can speak, Tenya appears. Tenya is angry that they are about to repeat the same mistake he made at Hosu. Eijirou wonders what they are referring to but. Tenya punches Izuku in the face. Tenya is angry and frustrated that they are not taking his concerns, feelings and worry into consideration; Tenya says that he does not want to see Izuku or any of them land up with severe injuries. Shouto tells Tenya that they will not engage the villains in combat while Eijirou states that their rescue will be covert. Momo states that she came along to accompany them all in order to prevent them from engaging in combat. Izuku tells Tenya that after failing to save Katsuki at the training camp, his gut feeling is telling him that he must save Katsuki. Tenya sees that they are determined and resolute and is cheered up by the fact that they won’t engage in combat; Tenya decides to go with them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Eijirou along with Izuku, Shouto, Tenya and Momo board a train to travel to a place called Kamino Ward, a place in Yokohama City in the Kanagawa Prefecture. At Kamino Ward, Izuku along with Shouto, Eijirou, Momo and Tenya put on disguises to make infiltration easier as well as to prevent the League of Villains from recognizing them. The disguised group exit the clothing shop and observe a video clip of U.A.'s public apology.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Eijirou along with Izuku, Shouto, Momo and Tenya continue towards the place that Momo's tracking device is detecting. After waiting for a while near the place, Momo notes that the villains have made no movements and states the possibility of Katsuki not being in the place while Tenya reminds them that if he sees any combat, then he will not hesitate to stop them. Izuku thanks Tenya and starts thinking about their options in "true Midoriya" fashion according to Eijirou and Momo. Afterwards, Momo, Tenya, Shouto, Eijirou and Izuku prepare to infiltrate the supposed League of Villains’ hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Eijirou along with the group go to the back of the hideout and see a window. Eijirou stands on Tenya's shoulders to see what is inside. After Eijirou sees the inside with his night-vision goggles, he hands them over to Izuku. Izuku looks inside and sees that there are Noumus, confirming that the hideout is actually a warehouse. Suddenly, Mount Lady destroys the front of the warehouse which shocks Eijirou.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Seeing that the Pro Heroes are at the warehouse, Eijirou and the group assume that All Might is with Katsuki as they are speaking and the group decide to head home. Suddenly, the entire warehouse is completely destroyed by a man along with the surrounding area being significantly damaged. The man's aura above them utterly terrifies Izuku, Eijirou and Shouto.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 As the battle between All Might, Sensei, Katsuki and the League of Villains continue, Izuku comes up with an idea. Izuku says that the plan will not involve fighting and that it will enable them to rescue Katsuki and escape. However, the entire plan rests on Eijirou because Katsuki will respond to him due to the friendship they have built up during their time at U.A.. Tenya understands that the plan is a gamble but considering the situation there won’t be much risk due to All Might’s presence. Izuku puts his plan into action; Izuku and Tenya hold onto Eijirou with Izuku using One For All Full Cowl and Tenya using his Recipro Burst to burst through the wall while Eijirou uses his Hardening to protect himself, Izuku and Tenya. After Izuku, Tenya and Eijirou burst through the wall, Shouto creates an ice ramp; Izuku Tenya and Eijirou jump off Shouto’s ice ramp and head into the sky. Sensei sees the trio and attempts to attack them, but All Might intervenes by punching Sensei. Katsuki sees the trio while Eijirou yells at Katsuki to take his hand. Tomura tries to take Katsuki, but Katsuki uses his Explosion to launch himself towards Izuku, Tenya and Eijirou. Katsuki grabs Eijirou's hand and smiles.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Kenji and Spinner launch Mr. Compress into the air, but Mount Lady intercepts him, allowing Izuku along with Eijirou, Tenya and the rescued Katsuki to get away. Izuku, Eijirou, Tenya and Katsuki land on the ground far from the battlefield and begin escaping.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Eijirou manages to escape to the front of the train station along with Izuku, Katsuki and Tenya. He and Katsuki converse, with Katsuki stating that he was not rescued and that he only escaped with them so that he wouldn't get in All Might's way while Eijirou is glad that Katsuki is safe.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 After All Might defeats All For One, Eijirou along with Izuku, Tenya and Katsuki meet up with Momo and Shouto. They take Katsuki to a Police Station for his safety. Afterwards, Eijirou goes home.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 95 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities : Eijirou's Quirk gives him the power to harden any part of his body. The ability not only protects him from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. The drawback to his Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand and will cause the hardening to slowly dissipate. Moves *'Red Counter': While hardened, Eijirou endures a close-range attack with his skin, and then counters with a straight punch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 133, Page 5 *'Red Riot Unbreakable': Eijirou reaches his maximum hardening level by turning his entire body extremely hard and rugged, leaving him with a monstrous appearance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 133, Page 19 Enhanced Durability: Eijirou has enhanced durability thanks to his Quirk; Eijirou's Hardening was able to withstand Katsuki's Explosions for an extended amount of time. Battles Relationships Denki Kaminari Since they happened to be seated one behind another in class, they became good buddies and often make comments to each other. Katsuki Bakugou Eijirou and Katsuki are on good terms with each other. Eijirou admires Katsuki, and despite his lone-wolf attitude toward him, he admires the fact that even though all the things he does may be a little too much, he still sees him as a very "manly" man and insists he assists Katsuki. Out of all of his relations, Katsuki's relation with Eijirou has the least conflict, suggesting that Katsuki views Eijirou as a friend. Hanta Sero Eijirou and Sero are good friends with each other. Izuku Midoriya Eijirou seem to be on a good terms with Izuku. When Shouto told Izuku that he will defeat him, Eijirou tried to stop any further arguing and when Izuku started to talk negatively about himself, Eijirou tried to encourage him. He also told Izuku that he is envious of his Quirk. Trivia *Eijirou is student no.8 in Class 1-A. *Eijirou ranked 2nd during the Entrance Exam and 8th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. *Eijirou's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Eijirou ranked 15th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Eijirou ranked 5th in the Second Popularity Poll. *His name contains the kanji for and . *Eijirou likes meat and manly things. *Horikoshi mentions that Eijirou was made to tie the class together with his personality. *Eijirou ranks 15th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Quotes *(To his classmates about Katsuki Bakugou's kidnapping) "When I heard that they were after my buddy...I couldn't do anything!! I '''didn't' do anything!! If I don't act now...forget being a hero, I'm not even a man!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83, Page 18 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Chiba Category:Fourth Kind's Hero Office